Normal
by AnEclipseInBlack
Summary: When the Volturi come to town, they don't like surprises. Especially when these surprises are human, and not for dinner.


**Hi all. So, I'm taking a chance on something. It all came from this really odd dream I had. I really hope you give it a chance. **

**This chapter is really more of a set-up, so you get to know this character, the Cullen's (along with some old...ummm...favorites seems like the wrong word to use here...oh well, Ima use it anyway) will play a bigger roll in later chapters.**

**Oh, yeah and there is this whole big thing I need to mention (this goes for all the chapters), I don't own any of the characters...well maybe Lindsey, but I wouldn't tell her that...lol  
**

"Lindsey Cheney?" The teachers voice seem uninterested as he took attendance. Without even thinking about it my hand slowly raised, to indicate that I was here. Yep, my body was here alright, sticking to this awful plastic chair, but my mind, that was somewhere else, as it always was. Where my mind was isn't exactly easy to explain, seeing as I could never really focus on any one thing, especially a terrible history class. So instead of learning about some stupid war, I looked out the window, wishing I too could take the beautiful sunny days off. But I wasn't "special." Nope not me, I was normal.

These days however, were in some small way a relief. These were the days that I could eat lunch in peace, without the stares. I'm nothing too special, other than the fact that I'm one of "them." Of who you may be asking yourself, well them, the outsiders, the Cullen's. Sitting next to them everyday wasn't too much of a treat to me.

Of course I loved them, they were family, but when I was next to them I always felt like nothing. If you saw them you'd understand. They were beautiful. I'm not talkin' like they could be in Vogue beautiful, I mean like they could make anyone in Vogue look like garbage.

Sitting at the lunch table, I ate my home made lunch. If the fact that I was eating alone didn't make me seem like a loser that sure would. It always made me uncomfortable to eat alone, though no one in my family really ever ate, but well normally in public no one was ever looking at me, they were looking at my family.

Ok, so yeah, I don't like having them here, but I do like having them there at the same time! What do you want from me? I'm just a teenager for Christ sake! I know I'm not perfect. I'm not a vampire! There it is, the real problem here. I, Lindsey Cheney, am no vampire. I'm just the God child of one.

The rest of the day was kind of a blur. I went to class, raised my hand for attendance, and spaced out. I know, I know, I need to know this stuff. It 'is' important. However, I bet they wouldn't keep telling me that, if this was their first time through high school, without a photographic memory. Only one of them could actually relate to me in that sense, and that was my God mother, Bella. I'm told she was human once, and she had to go through high school like this. Human, I mean.

_This place wouldn't be so bad if I had someone like Edward_, I thought as I walked to my car, like she did. _Or even someone like my real mom_. Not that I know too much about her, other than her name was Angela and she always saw Bella as her best friend. There are even pictures of her in Bella's wedding party. I also know that she died. Bella, from the beginning, told me about her. She was sweet, and caring. When I was fourteen, I was 'ready' to know what happened, Edward didn't think so, but Bella talked him into letting me see the paper clipping. There was a picture of a terrible car accident. I guess I was in the car, but honestly, there wasn't too much left of the car, so how I got out with nothing more than a bad scar on my leg, is beyond me.

My car stood out in the parking lot. It was very sliver. It was a gift from Em (it's what I call Emmett), and Rose. Edward had her fix it so it wouldn't go over 70. Pfft. 70!? Their cars all did well over 200 at their fastest. But I wasn't "as unbreakable" as they were, nor did I "have the necessary reflexes" they did.

Sliding into the driver's seat, I turned on the radio and began to pull out of the parking lot. WAM! Was all I heard. Cringing, I turned to see that I'd slammed into someone else's car. Looking closer I realized it was my second period history teacher. Ok, so maybe a fast car wasn't really what I needed. Crap. Now everyone was looking at me, and there was no one to hide behind this time…

**I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. Love it, or hate it. If a few of like it I'll keep writing. If it's awful, and you'd rather poke your eyes out then read another word, I'll stop. Totally up to you guys...so please let me know.**


End file.
